Devices and applications which allow a user to view information may encounter difficulties associated with displaying such information as the number of data items grows larger. For example, when a user works with a large set of data items displayed as a list, the list of data items may extend beyond the viewable display area. In such cases, the user may be required to scroll down many times to reach a portion of the displayed list that is of interest to the user. The problem may become particularly acute when the device has a relatively small display, such as a cellular telephone, a tablet or slate computer, a smart watch, an in-dash display, or other types of mobile devices.